


There was This Girl and Her Husbands (and Wife)

by hoars



Series: Coffee, Teas and Sweets [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amy Brown Inspired, Angry Sweets, Coffee Fairies, Crack, Cupcakes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pining, Polygamy, Ransom Notes, Social Uh Oh, Stealth Flirting, Stealth Marrying, Tea Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You would push me off the cliff of wrong Erica." Stiles says flatly. "But I guess it could just be a Coffee-Tea fairy culture thing. Like how Flower fairies exchange soil as a dowry. It's not like you're married to five people, right?" Stiles laughs.</p>
<p>"Right!" Erica nods cheerfully. "That'd be silly! What kind of girl do you think I am?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was This Girl and Her Husbands (and Wife)

"Are you sure about this?" Stiles asks.

"Trust me, he'll definitely notice you after this." Erica says. "Plus, it'll be nice of you to do."

"Okay, because drinking a Coffee fairy' coffee is a no-no unless you're married or something." Stiles continues, just to be sure.

"I eat Boyd's Pecan Pie all the time." Erica shares. "You've seen me eat Greenburg's too, and Aiden's and Matt's. And Laura's. Would I lead you wrong?"

"You would push me off the cliff of wrong Erica." Stiles says flatly. "But I guess it could just be a Coffee-Tea fairy culture thing. Like how Flower fairies exchange soil as a dowry. It's not like you're married to five people, right?" Stiles laughs.

"Right!" Erica nods cheerfully. "That'd be silly! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Stiles had never met Erica the Sugar Cookie fairy before this week, but with Scott gallivanting with Allison, Stiles was forced to branch out. He'd been stealthily, stealthy!, watching Derek at the Bakery (the safe haven of all Angry Sweets, much how the Roast was the Coffee-Teas fairies') and maybe Erica had sauntered on over because she saw him drooling over Derek's wrists as the fairy helped ice a giant cake for some orc's birthday. It was hypnotizing. Just ask anyone!

"And the cupcakes will just appear if he stays in one place too long?" Stiles asks, still a little unsure.

His mochas never appeared unless he was a) in dire need of one or b) happier than his average contentment. But he supposed the rules would be different for Angry Sweets. They were angry. Maybe their sweets didn't appear when they were happy but when they were absolutely pissed off.

Erica hesitates before shrugging. "I'm sure it'll work out to be the same thing around you. Just try it."

"Huh." Stiles says. "So I just go up to him and eat one?"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't let him see you. I mean, what if you don't like the taste and you change your mind?" Erica says earnestly. "Try a few of them behind his back first. That's what I'm doing with Laura. Just in case."

Days later, when Stiles finds the vanilla cupcake that Derek left behind in a hurry (the Angry Sweet was very careful, Stiles found, about making sure no one could accidentally get ahold of his cupcakes -- "It's just a strange quirk of Derek's," Erica assured Stiles when he triple checked with her. "He won't mind if it's you. _Really_.") when he received Scott's ransom note (the Tea fairies were _not_ happy about Scott serenading Allison) and was forced to go save his Stitchling from boiling water and hot honey. 

It was like _heaven_. The vanilla sweet on his tongue, interrupted by silver pieces of chocolate that melted in his mouth as he savored the bite, the cake moist and perfect. A single bite, it turned out, was enough to turn Stiles into a cupcake fanatic for _life_.

_Derek's_ cupcake fanatic.


End file.
